In one form of table support, the support defines a top wall on which electrical apparatus may be supported. Examples of such supports are legged tables, mobile audiovisual carts utilized for carrying slide projectors or movie projectors, etc. Conventionally, such carts may include lower base portions defining a cabinet which may be selectively closed by a door, as for storing the material to be displayed by the audiovisual equipment. Such carts include conventional casters which may further include locking means for retaining the cart in the desired position during use of the electrical equipment.
It is conventional to connect the electrical equipment to conventional female power supply receptacles in the building wall, etc., by means of the conventional flexible power cords provided with the equipment.